The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Today, many users use multiple computing devices, such as tablets, smart phones, and personal computers. However, the current-generation computing devices do not enable a user to move seamlessly among the devices, e.g., between a laptop, smart phone, tablet or even car infotainment system.